


Teddy and His Twins

by ITSJUSTICE



Series: The Potter-Prince Family [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adoption, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:55:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21577180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ITSJUSTICE/pseuds/ITSJUSTICE
Summary: Teddy's new siblings
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: The Potter-Prince Family [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1529579
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69





	Teddy and His Twins

It was Wednesday and the Prince-Potters were at their house in muggle London waiting for the muggle adoption agency to contact them. Teddy had made friends with a set of muggleborn twin boy first years and he decided that he wanted them as siblings. The poor children were being abused at home for being in their orphanage caregivers words "Freaks". One twin was a Gryffindor and the other was a Slytherin although both Harry and Severus believed that the twins would often switch houses as well as classes. The slytherin's name was Sebastian and the Gryffindor's name was Henry. The day Teddy introduced them to his unsuspecting parents, he announced them as his twin brothers. When Harry actually looked at them and realized that they were short for their age like he had been he knew that they had to adopt them. Severus had also thought the same thing and that is why the day before Thanksgiving dinner at Hogwarts they were all wearing casual clothes as they waited some more. 

Harry had been pacing for an hour every now then glancing at his husband who was asleep on the couch with Teddy on his chest. Teddy was watching Pinky and the Brain with his thumb in his mouth and his head tucked under Severus' chin. Teddy's favorite part of the show is the opening when Brain says, "Samething we do every night Pinky, Try to take over the world." He would giggle every time it would come on. His favorite cartoon though was A Pup named Scooby-Doo. He enjoyed solving the mystery and talking like them. He had finally named the puppy Genie after watching Aladdin. Said puppy was also laying on Severus however he was curled up in Severus' hair on the inside of the couch so he wouldn't fall off.

The doorbell finally rang causing Severus to jerk awake clutching Teddy as he reached for his wand. The little puppy whined at the feeling of his human moving. "Severus, baby your safe, It's just the people from the orphanage bringing us the twins." Harry said after recognizing the wild eyed look of panic on his beloved. Teddy and Genie both knew not to move when Severus got like this. Thankfully Severus' eyes cleared before the doorbell rang again and he quickly put his wand away as Harry went to open the door. Sitting up he placed both puppy and child on the floor before going into the kitchen to bring out the snacks and as he was walking back into the room he heard the lady from the adoption agency say, "We don't normally allow your kind to adopt children but these two children asked to go with you both." 

"What do you mean by our kind?" Severus asked in a deceptively calm voice with a raised eyebrow as well.

"I mean people who enjoy fornicating with a person of the same gender Mr. Snape but since you two already have a hand in raising them at your boarding school and they specifically asked for your family here they are."

The moment Severus' glare turned frosty Teddy said with all the seriousness that a five year old could manage, "Mommy I'm sleepy can you put me to bed pwease" 

Severus' glare melted as he took in the cuteness that was his son before lifting the little tyke into his arms and shifting the boy to his hip so that he could pick up Genie as well. As they walked away Teddy secretly gave a thumbs up to Harry and a glare worthy of his mommy at the lady causing Harry to laugh though he did try to hide it. "Boys you should follow Severus so that he may show you to your rooms or room as we have enough bedrooms to house an army. " 

"Yes Professor Potter" The twins at the same time that scarily reminded Harry of Fred and George when the two were up to something. With that thought Harry made a mental note to keep his twins away from Harry's adoptive older brothers until they were older for Severus' sake. Already knowing that his self made task was going to be next to impossible he shifted his attention back to the woman his husband almost hexed. 

"Mr. Potter why does your child call him mommy?"

"Not that this is any of your business, Severus is very motherly towards him and the only other family unit that Teddy has seen is my adoptive family. My mum takes care of almost every thing in the house and Severus gets home first to take care of Teddy. He called Severus that once and it stuck. Now as I have papers to grade and very little time to finish it, I walk you out."

At the door the lady gave Harry the paperwork and said, "A social worker will be here December tenth to check on how the kids are settling in and we appreciate you taking the children in and have blessed day."

"You as well Madame" Harry said as he closed the door. As soon as he turned around he jumped backwards startled at the sight of his husband standing calmly behind him. "Baby we have discussed this already you have got to stop doing that to me." Harry said as he pulled the man into his arms for a kiss. 

"I'm sorry Harry I thought you realized I had came back down here." Severus said in between kisses. "I'm just so excited that we have more children Husband.

Meanwhile upstairs the three children were already planning on how to get in contact with Fred and George. "Uncle Fred and George have the best toys. We are going to have so much fun together."


End file.
